


Coffee Break

by CookieDoughMe



Series: Fake phone number [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, duke is recently arrived in town, in which Duke torments Nathan at work, nathan is chief of police, they are recently dating, trouble-free AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: This follows loosely on fromI wasn't in any club last night, in which Nathan and Duke meet through an accidental phone call. This takes place maybe a week or so after that ends.Set in a Trouble-free AU in which Nathan's life is otherwise much the same, Duke’s too although he grew up a few towns down the coast. Audrey is nowhere to be seen, because without the Troubles she never comes to Haven.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, ‘s up?” Duke asked when Nathan answered the phone.

“Well, I'm at work so paperwork mostly, though I'm just taking a break for coffee. You?”

“Well, I do not yet have a job, so lounging around, mostly. I was thinking about you to be honest.”

“Oh?” replied Nathan, sounding somehow interested and cautious at the same time.

“Yes. Specifically, your hands.”

“I … really?” Nathan interrupted himself, surprised, and looked down at his free hand as though it might provide him with some answers.

“Yes. You have very nice hands, Nathan.”

“That's quite specific,” replied Nathan in a tone of voice that Duke couldn't quite place.

“Where, specifically, are you right now?” asked Duke in a tone of voice he absolutely knew Nathan could place.

“In the break room,” replied Nathan. “Making coffee.”

Duke dropped his voice even lower as he replied. “Right, you said. So there's other people around I guess. Police, detectives; your staff, all within earshot of whatever you say next.”

“True,” Nathan said and Duke thought he could almost hear all the other things left unsaid.

“All of them able to see your reaction as I tell you exactly why I like your hands so much.”

For an answer Nathan just coughed, and Duke laughed in delight. “Your hands were the first thing I noticed about you. Wait, that's not true, the first thing I noticed was your eyes. Your cheekbones. Your … you know, your whole face. But then we played pool and I noticed your hands. Strong fingers spread out across the table, wrapped around the wood of the cue, just tightly enough to pot the next ball. That was fun itself, but then … Then I found out what it's like to have those hands on my skin, in my hair, running over my chest and down my stomach, wrapped just tightly enough around my …” Duke stopped, surprised at what he thought he had just heard. “Did you just tell someone you're on hold? And they believed you? I don't know whether to be insulted or impressed Nathan Wuornos; either that’s one hell of a poker face or I'm not trying hard enough.”

And all he got for a reply was another cough, Nathan unable to speak now for blowing his cover. Nathan could put a lot of expression into a cough though, Duke decided, as he realised that if he wasn't interested in what he was hearing, he'd have had no motivation for the lie.

“Do you play poker?” he asked. “Hmmm, maybe not. Well you should, you'd clear up. I could teach you,” he grinned as something occurred to him. “We could make it strip poker if you like. Come over later and I'll definitely find some way or another to shift that poker face. I know you like it when I…”

“OK, I … I do, but…”

“You broke your ‘I'm on hold’ cover,” Duke pointed out.

“No; room's empty.”

“OK, but for how long? How about you go back to your office and shut the door, so I can tell you all about what I'm going to do to you later?”

“Who says I'm coming over later?”

“I can hear it in your voice. And you will definitely be coming, believe me.”

Nathan coughed again. 

“You have a very expressive range of coughs, Nathan, anyone ever tell you that?”

“Never tried to communicate via cough before.”

Duke laughed. “Where are you now?”

He heard the hesitation down the phone line. “You can hang up any time you know. I get that you're at work. I won't hold it against you - so long as you come over later.”

Nathan coughed one more time and then Duke heard the click of a door closing. “In my office.”

“I heard the door close. You going to lock it?”

“No.”

“Good. You got a window to the rest of the building? All those earnest detectives can see you?”

“Yes.”

“God this is hot. Only thing better would be if I was there in person, hidden out of sight behind a filing cabinet or beneath the desk. Unzipping your fly, touching you gently, so softly, slowly enough to let you keep that poker face on, even as I pull your clothes off you. I'd get your underwear out of the way so I could run my hand over your cock, switching up the rhythm as you talk on the phone to some important senior detective or FBI agent or something, trying to catch you out as you try to keep your voice steady.”

He grinned as he heard a tiny little grunt from Nathan for a reply. Oh this was fun.

“Do you like the FBI? Cops dislike FBI agents in general, or so I understand from the TV. Blustering in, taking over your investigation with no warning, talking down to you, not telling you everything. Next time you have some arrogant FBI-type on the phone, you just think about my lips sinking slowly - so, so slowly - down your cock. Just think about me running my hands over your skin, pulling you up almost to orgasm and then letting you down, over and over again. Just think about me with my hands on you, watching your face to see if you can keep that poker face on.”

Duke heard a little hitch in Nathan's breathing, not that he needed any encouragement to keep talking at this point.

“And maybe if you let your pleasure show on your face, that's when I'll stop; let go and let you go back to your day. Or, maybe that's when I push you over the edge, take you into my mouth again, finally let you come and swallow you down. The slightest sign of pleasure in those eyes and that brings us to an ending of some kind; you get one or the other, but who knows which?”

“God Duke,” Nathan managed.

“So … you coming over later?”

“You know I am,” replied Nathan and hung up.

Duke listened to the dial tone, grinning as he worked out how long it was until Nathan would finish work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #later that day #text conversation

Nathan:  
[ you have killed my concentration ]  
[ i just wrote the same sentence 3 times ]

Duke:  
[ sorry not sorry ]

Nathan:  
[ you'd better live up to that promise later ]

Duke:  
[ you know i will ]

Nathan:  
[ tell me again ]

Duke:  
[ tell you what? ]

Nathan:  
[ any of it ]

Duke:  
[ i’ll tell you in person later ]

Nathan:  
[ is it later yet? ]

Duke:  
[ i don't know, when do you finish? ]  
[ wait, aren't you the boss? Finish when you want? ]

Nathan:  
[ i can't just leave work early because my boyfriend has a filthy mouth ]

Duke:  
[ sure about that? ]  
[ i've had all day to think about all the ways i’m going to make you glad you came ]

Nathan:  
[ i can't make a habit of this you know. Quiet today but could be investigating a murder tomorrow ]

Duke:  
[ can't make a habit of what exactly? ]

Nathan:  
[ i’ll be there in 20 ]


	3. Chapter 3

When the knock on the door came, it was fast and light, like its owner was in a hurry. Duke grinned as he opened it and gestured Nathan inside.

Nathan smiled back, but he stayed where he was. “Firstly,” he began, “don't ever do that again, not while I'm at work.” The determined edge to his voice he'd started off with faded towards the end of the sentence, but there was still enough there to let Duke know he meant it.

Duke held his hands up, literally and figuratively. “OK, noted. I….”

Nathan wasn't hanging around for the explanation though and he stepped into the doorway as he spoke again, his voice lighter now, “Secondly, do you have any fucking idea how hot you are?”

Duke’s grin returned. “Do you?” he asked, and he pulled slowly on Nathan's jacket, moving him inside far enough that he could close the door. “I very much enjoyed our conversation.”

Nathan let himself be pulled inside. “I hardly said a word,” he pointed out.

“I know but, you listened. You _enjoyed_ listening. You let me take control. I didn’t plan it you know; that’s not usually my style, but today, somehow …”

“Yeah,” agreed Nathan. Today, somehow, it had worked.

They were stood in the middle of the room, bodies pressed together, lips moments from touching.

“So what now?” breathed Duke. “Wanna continue the theme? There’s different ways to take control after all. I could talk at you; tell you what to do for me. I could tie you to the bed. Or you could lie still for me just because I said so. Still and straight faced, just as if you’re back in your office,” Duke, watching Nathan closely for a reaction, smiled as he finished talking. “That last option works for you I think?”

“I don’t even know why,” said Nathan.

“Me neither, none of it, but if it works let’s just enjoy it.” Duke reached for the buttons on Nathan’s work shirt, undid them slowly as he talked. “Lie on the bed, an arm and leg in each corner, so I can do all those things I was thinking about doing to you earlier. If you move, if you make a sound; I’ll stop. Or, not stop completely; but I’ll stop for a while and make you wait. I’ll watch you instead.”

Duke saw a touch of something flicker across Nathan’s face; something that might have been surprise, or confusion. “I hope I’m not the first person to tell you how beautiful you are, Nathan Wuornos, because it’s true,” he added as he reached for Nathan’s belt. He undid it with his eyes on Nathan’s, moments from kissing still; their warm breath dancing over each other’s skin. Duke moved away at last to pull the belt (complete with badge, police radio and handcuffs, he couldn’t help noticing) down Nathan’s legs. Duke pulled his own t-shirt off as Nathan finished undressing. “And just so it’s said,” he added, “There’s no pressure here, if this stops being fun.”

“Let’s make that the standard disclaimer to anything we ever do,” replied Nathan as he lay on the bed.

“Yes, good point,” agreed Duke. “Now, get comfy, because you are not moving remember, and I am going to enjoy making this last.” Nathan spread his arms and legs wide and Duke straddled him, denim-clad knees pressed tight to Nathan’s sides. “Look at us,” Duke added, amused, “both so revved up and we haven’t even touched each other yet.”

“You going to?”

“You know I am. That’s why it’s fun.” Duke looked down at him, considering. He brought his hands towards Nathan’s chest, stopping just above his skin. “I’m going to touch you here,” he said, and then began to move his hands, “and here. I am definitely going to touch you here.” He moved his hands all over, hovering always just out of reach of Nathan’s skin. “Oh and I am going to kiss you too of course,” he added. “You are going to have my hands and lips all over you.” Duke was gratified to see a little hitch in Nathan’s breathing at that, but otherwise he didn’t react. Well, that was OK; Duke had hardly got started yet.

Duke pushed his hands into Nathan’s hair and ran them over his head, down his neck and across his shoulders. Nathan closed his eyes. “Keep your eyes on me. Closed eyes counts as moving,” Duke said and noticed Nathan’s breathing ramp up another notch as he opened his eyes again.

His fingers brushed Nathan's ears as he leant down to brush their lips briefly together, pulling away before Nathan moved and pressing his lips to his jaw instead, running open kisses down his neck, warm and wet. His lips moved down to Nathan's chest as his hands pushed back up into his hair, finding the soft hairs at the nape of his neck.

He looked up to see Nathan watching him, poker face still in place. “I am definitely teaching you poker,” Duke said. “Because I feel pretty sure you're enjoying this,” he added, with a glance further down Nathan’s body, “But it really doesn't show on your face.” Nathan just raised an eyebrow at him. “Maybe I'm not trying hard enough,” conceded Duke.

He brought his lips to Nathan's nipple, scraping his teeth gently along the skin as he opened his mouth and replaced the hard touch of teeth with the warmth of his tongue. He felt Nathan's chest move underneath him, but the moan he might have expected to hear never came. He did the same thing again, while his nails scraped lightly over Nathan’s other nipple, and he did it a third time, savouring the taste of his skin.

He ran his palms and his fingers and his nails over Nathan’s arms, the sensitive skin at his wrists, skirting along his arm pits, dancing over his neck and collarbone. He watched Nathan watching him, “I’m definitely not trying hard enough,” he muttered.

He shifted further down the bed, planting kisses down Nathan’s stomach as he moved. He slid his palms over Nathan’s ribs and rested them on his hips, hovering tantalisingly close, stroking the skin on his hip bones and staying just there.

“I gotta say Nathan, you have some serious self control.”

“Like you said; it’s fun.”

Duke moved his hands inwards, slowly reaching for Nathan’s erection; slowly enough that he thought Nathan might move out of frustration, but he didn’t, he just waited. Duke couldn’t really articulate why he liked that so much, but maybe it was just the trust of it.

He moved slowly still as he wrapped his fingers around Nathan, watching his face, watching his breathing; it’s increased rate the only sign of his reaction. He moved his hands slowly and lightly, tantalisingly, and then gradually more and more firmly. And he saw that it would happen a moment before it did; Nathan closed his eyes and let out a loud moan that he bit his lip to cut short.

But Duke’s hands were already gone. He half expected Nathan to move, declare the game done, ask for something more. But he just opened his eyes and looked up at him again, “God, Duke,” he breathed. And Duke grinned back at him.

“You are something else, you know that? Just look at you. You look so amazing lying there like that, just waiting for me. And I am going to make it worth your while I promise, but I can’t help but think it could be fun to really make you wait. And you know, I wanted to do this when we were on the phone, but I didn’t because I knew you couldn’t,” and he reached down to undo his jeans, pulling them down his hips and wrapping his fingers around his own cock.

“Just hearing you on the phone, knowing how I was getting to you … This is what I’m going to do to you, you know. And keep going until it just gets too much; you are going to feel so amazing.” Duke reached down with his free hand to dance his fingers lightly over Nathan’s cock; teasing . He watched Nathan hold his breath. “And I am going to so love watching you finally lose it.”

Nathan bit his lip and turned his hands over to grab at the sheets. Duke moved his hand to one side to rest on Nathan’s hip again, his thumb making small circles on his skin. And his other hand sped up, taking himself to orgasm as they held each other’s gaze. The intimacy of that was almost too much, Nathan almost looked away, but in the end was glad of the excuse not to.

As he started to come down, Duke leant forward for another quick kiss, then worked his way back down Nathan’s body. He wrapped his hand around Nathan’s cock, the other on his balls, holding him firmly and moving slowly. As Nathan moaned again, he kept his hands where they were, just paused for a long moment, and then carried on. At each little bitten off moan, he paused, just slightly shorter each time as he took Nathan closer and closer with every move of his hand.

As the moans got closer together, he watched Nathan tangle his hands in the sheets, biting his lip in the most adorable way, and then he felt his hips shift underneath him as Nathan closed his eyes. He kept his hands moving, just slowed right down as he spoke, “I’m going to make you come now, and when I do I want to see it in your face; I want to see and hear it all, every little thing you’re feeling, I want you to completely let go.”

Nathan opened his eyes again to look at Duke who watched him tense his arms against the sheets. Duke counted to three in his head and then shifted into a whole different rhythm with his hand.

And he grinned as he watched every muscle in Nathan’s body tense, felt his hips pulsing underneath him and listened to the long string of swear words that came out all jumbled together. He loved the look on Nathan’s face and he told him so, talking to him and holding him tight through a fairly spectacular orgasm.

As Nathan finally stilled, Duke got up and pulled his jeans the rest of the way off, before laying down next to Nathan and leaning over for a kiss. Nathan kissed back hard, moaning in appreciation as he wrapped his arms around Duke.

“So .. that continued to be fun then?” asked Duke with mock innocence.

“Dude, that was …” and Nathan fell back on the bed, apparently worn out with the effort of half a sentence.

Duke laughed. “It was,” he agreed.

They lay there for a while in a happy stupor, before Duke turned on his side for some conversation.

“Two things,” he said. “One, I in fact did not spend the whole day lounging around thinking about your… various body parts, I also arranged with the McShaws to start work as their bar manager next week.”

Nathan smiled his surprise, “That's great! It's a nice …”

“Secondly,” Duke cut in with a smile, “You referred to us as boyfriends earlier.”

Nathan paused. “That is true, however, we can blame it on my distracted state if you'd like.”

“No, no need for that,” replied Duke easily. “I just wanted you to know that I noticed.”

There was a comfortable pause, while their hands ran lazily over each other's skin.

“So,” wondered Duke, “have you ever had sex in public?”

Nathan raised at eyebrow at him in a _don't be ridiculous_ kind of a way, then reconsidered. “In _public_ , no. Outside, yes.”

“What's the distinction exactly?”

“It was dark, no one around. It wasn't about being seen, just about… being outside. Under the stars. Meteor shower actually,” he added.

“Meteor shower? When did that happen?”

“Long time ago. We were kids practically.”

“Ah. So who was he? If you don't mind me asking.”

“She. Reverend’s daughter.”

“Really?” replied Duke, impressed. “Nathan Wuornos deflowering a reverend’s daughter.”

But Nathan shook his head. “It wasn't like that. If there was any deflowering going on it was the other way around. ‘Course, he didn't exactly see it like that when he found out.”

“Oops,” offered Duke. “Did he ever forgive you?”

“Not exactly the forgiving type. His wife left him and he drank himself into an early grave. I did try to get him some help, but he wouldn't take anything from me.”

Duke looked at Nathan, taking on his new information. “You really are a genuinely good guy, aren't you?” he said in a rhetorical question with not a little bit of wonder to it.

Nathan shrugged. “Stayed friends with his daughter. Didn't want to see her have to bury her father.”

“Ah. So … you like women then? Or was it just her?”

“No, I like women. Some women. You?”

“Yeah some women, I guess. Sometimes. I was even married once. But mostly they end up as friendships to be honest.”

Curious, Nathan asked, “What was your wife like?”

Duke considered this. “She was like, a force of nature. She was fun. But,” he added in a different tone of voice and running his hand down Nathan's chest, “she didn't have your abs.”

Nathan laughed and took the hint; that was probably enough talking about their pasts for now.

“It was your smile, you know,” Nathan said.

“Huh?”

“What I first noticed about you. Your face is so expressive; when you smile, it's like … Well, I guess that ‘lights up a room’ phrase exists for a reason. You told me earlier, and I just realised I never told you,” he added.

Duke stared at him for a long moment. When he'd had any specific idea of what people liked about him in the past, it had always tended to be something like his ass or his, as Nathan had put it, filthy mouth. He'd never had a comment like that before about something as innocent as his smile. This was something new.

He leant down and pulled Nathan into a long, lazy kiss, their hands running all over each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this 'verse for now. Probably.  
> If you liked it, any form of comment is appreciated :)


End file.
